


One Dense, One Idiotic

by KageNoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Canon - Anime, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was dense. He was idiotic. They both have problems for realizing what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dense, One Idiotic

**Author's Note:**

> **One Dense, One Idiotic**

**One Dense, One Idiotic**

As her forehead made contact with the low table, her realizations from the past few days were surging through her mind revealing she had probably done something stupid. That something stupid was probably equal to incident involving her and Arai-kun and was indeed caused by her own dense mindset that happened when feelings pertaining to her were in play. However, this something stupid probably had not happened, and she wasn't quite sure if it had even happened _this time_.

With her forehead making contact with the low table again for nth time that night, she went over her realizations in a neat orderly list like any good lawyer should. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she started going through the list. First realization: On the first night of the Ouran fair, her senpai's announcement of his engagement to that French lady and disbanding the club caused an unknown emotion, one she didn't like at all, to surface in her. Second realization: Said emotion made her want to cry like she had lost her mother right then. Third realization (and last): Her respect for her senpai was not what grew, but some other emotion for her senpai was what had grown.

She lifted her head up from the table and banged it against the table one more final time. Tonight, she had gained another realization, and this realization was the cherry on top of all of them. She was jealousy, just like that French lady had said, and hadn't realize that she was until tonight. It wasn't pleasant for her to realize it so many days after it had happened. She turned her head to look towards the shrine that was her mother's and sighed. "Mom," she said almost muttering it, "I wish you were here at this moment."

* * *

His friend's words danced in his head beating up his ideals that the Host Club was _his_ family. As he walked around the backyard of his mansion with his dog following him, he was thinking about those words of Kyoya's and the words that Hikaru yelled at him at the day after the end of the Ouran fair. Hikaru's words, more than Kyoya's, was tearing down his ideals about the club being his family. His feeble ideals about the club being his family were falling because of one question. Why was he concerned about the only female member of the club in ways that only a father should be?

That was something that bugged him.

He couldn't figure out why he felt that way about her, and he didn't want the club to change, so he stuffed his worries about his feelings into the deeper parts of his mind. However, Kyoya's and Hikaru's words were dragging those worries free of where he stuffed them, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He was, after all, still idiotic.

 **AN: This piece is the shortest I have written. Haruhi's part was the part that came to me first and then I added Tamaki's part when I thought of the title. Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
